


Grieving progress

by Marvel_Fan01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Other, Rhodes is a good bro, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Fan01/pseuds/Marvel_Fan01
Summary: Everything was going so well until Tony is called to the front office.





	Grieving progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I have been gone for a while. Work and other things came up but this is just a random little thing I've been writing, I may continue and add to it if you guys like it ^^ I am still continuing 'The night Tony Stark feel apart' and hopefully a chapter will be out soon. Sorry for the long wait

Tony Stark, son of the genius Howard Stark was sound asleep in his bed, in the dorm he shared with his best friend and brother from another mother; James Rupert Rhodes- or Rhodey for short. 

“Tony- hey! Come on, get up!.” the older male laughed, hitting the brunette with a pillow which resulted in scaring the shit out of the young male. 

“What the fuck! Couldn’t you- Oh I don’t know- have a better way in getting me up?! Holy shit.” Tony lay there trying to catch his breath with his hands were covering his face. 

“Like me shaking you is gonna work, now get your lazy ass out the bed before we’re late… Again.” 

“You could go, you know? You don’t have to wait for me all the dang time.” 

“I don’t 'have' to do anything but I want to, you’re my friend and that’s what friends do.” 

“It’s too early to be dealing with deep crap like this.” the younger teen laughed and propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Okay, okay.” Rhodes laughed as he shook his head, “I’m gonna jump in for a shower, get dressed- all that crap so I expect to see you up on your feet by the time I get back, if not I’m gonna drag you out the bed, understand?.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tony smirked as he playfully saluted the other. However, as the door to the bathroom shut, Tony just flopped back down, ‘What if I just stay here instead.’ he thought as he shut his hazel eyes. 

After sometime a dressed and raring to go James walked out of the bathroom with a grin on his face, “So, you read- I swear to god.” the older male grumbled. The grin faded away as he saw the brunette once again curled up on his bed, sound asleep. 

Rhodes walked over to Tony, grabbing his ankles and pulling, “WHA!.” was all Tony managed to say before he hit the cold, hard floor below, “Ow! Wh- what the hell!.” 

“I did warn you.” the older teen said as he crossed his arms and looked down at the brunette who had broke into a fit of laughter. 

“I- I didn’t think you would actually do it!.” 

“Well I did." the older male laughed, "Now please get dressed Tony, we’re late as it is-.” 

There was a knock at the door and both males raised a brow. Rhodes pulled the door open and they were both met with one of the ladies who worked at the front of the school. 

“Is this where I can find Anthony Edwards Stark?.” the young female asked as she looked between the two males. 

“That’s me, why what’s wrong?.” 

The female seemed to be in some sort of a rush, “Okay, I need you to please get dressed and come to the front office.” she said, walking off once more. 

“Okay? What the fuck did you do this time?.” Rhodes asked as soon as he closed the door. 

“I haven’t done shit! I swear.” the teen said, pulling himself up from the floor- a horrible gut feeling that something had happened began to settle in the pit of Tony’s stomach, “I- I gotta get dressed.” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you, ya doorknob.” 

“Please- not right now, kinda don’t feel good about this.” 

“Oh- eh, sorry. I’m sure things are okay.” James gave Tony a reassuring smile as he watched the brunette pick out a random band shirt, jeans and a boots before making his way into the bathroom. 

After a short time, Tony walked out now fully dressed and looking rather clean- for once, “Hey, you clean up well.” the older male joked and chuckled which got Tony laughing a little. 

“Thanks.” the brunette grabbed his bag and looked back to his friend, “Ready?.” 

“As ever.” Rhodey smiled as he pulled the door open, “Want me to walk to the office with you? I mean I’ve probably already missed half of the session- no I’m kidding.” the two males chuckled before Tony shook his head. 

“You probably have! Just skip- I do and nah, it’s fine but thanks for the offer. I really don’t mind walking alone. I have my music plus it’ll give me time to think about stuff.” the younger of the two smiled as he started off ahead, “I’ll call you once I’m out, kay?.” 

“Okay doke, see ya Tones.” and with that the two males went their separate ways. 

‘I wonder what’s going on, why am I getting called to the front office? What did I do?.’ the male thought as he put in his earphones and turned his music up full, letting his mind just from one thought to the other. 

As Tony got lost in his music and thoughts, he didn’t even realize that he had reached the office in record time, “Jarvis?.” he said, pulling one of the earphones out. 

“Anthony.” the older male got to his feet and made his way over to the young teen. 

“Wh- what’s going on? Why are you here? Did- did something happen?.” panic began to engulf the young teenager as Jarvis placed his hands on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Mr. Jarvis? I see Tony has met with you. You are welcome to use any of the empty rooms.” 

“Thank you.” and with said, Jarvis quickly ushered Tony into the closest room. 

A teacher soon joined the two and Tony looked to her before focusing on Jarvis once more, “What’s going on?.” 

“Anthony, there’s been an accident.” 

“Accident? What happened? Is- is everything okay!.” 

Jarvis grabbed a hold of the teen’s hands and locked his gaze with Tony, “It’s your parents, Anthony I am so sorry but they were involved in a car crash-.” 

“WHAT! IS- IS MY MUM OKAY! IS SHE IN THE HOSPITAL? CAN- CAN I SEE HER?.” 

“Anthony, they’re gone. I am so sorry, so very sorry.” Jarvis choked back the tears as the brunette's eyes widened and he pulled away from the butler. 

A dull buzzing sound rang in the teen’s ears as his breathing quickened, “I- I.” was all he could muster before getting to his feet and rushed out of the room. 

“ANTHONY! I have to find him.” 

“I’ll get some other teachers to help.” the female said before she rushed out and disappeared into another room. 

Meanwhile, after running out of the room, Tony took off down the hall and stopped by his locker, ‘Why- WHY HER! Why. I don’t understand… She didn’t, she didn’t do anything! She was the only person who CARED!.’ the teen thought as he punched hell out of his locker, tears threatened to spill as his bit into his bottom lip, ‘Rhodes, I need Rhodes.’ he said pushing himself back and shoving his hands into his pockets as he began to walk, “Don’t cry, you’re not weak! Don’t dare fucking cry.” he teen growled under his breathe as he blinked the tears away. 

After he reached the door of Rhodey’s class he knocked and put on one of those stupid fake grins, a grin everyone seemed to buy EVERY FUCKING TIME.

“Anthony Stark?.” the teacher asked as she opened the door. 

“It’s Tony actually and hi, Mr. Hitchcroft sent me here to get Rhodes.” 

“James, you’re needed.” she called out as James lifted his head. 

“Oh? Okay?.” it was safe to say that Rhodes was confused as to what the hell was going on as he gathered his things and placed them into his bag before getting up to take his leave. 

As the two boys walked away from the class Rhode’s raised a brow before sighing, “Mr. Hitchcroft doesn’t need me- does he.” 

“Nope! Me and you are gonna have a free day, no classes, no teachers- no one.” 

“Tony, did something happen?.” 

"Nothing! Eve- everything's fine." 

"You're lying, now what happened." Rhodes said, his tone was a little more serious. 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks as his breathing began to hitch once more, “Rh- Rhodes they’re g- gone, both of them.” 

“Wait what? Who?.” 

“MY PARENTS! MY MUM AND DAD ARE BOTH DEAD!.” finally the teen let himself break down as he fell to his knees and began to sob. 

Rhodes wasted no time in joining Tony on the cold floor and pulled him into a tight embrace, “Tony, I’m so sorry- so fucking sorry man.” 

“I- I didn’t get to say goodbye, but you wanna know the funny thing- it's not really funny, it's just- something?.” 

“What?.” 

“I’m not sad over my dad cause he was a dick- I hated him, but my mum? She didn’t do anything! Sh- she was the only one who cared!.” the teen cried out once more as Rhodes grip around the male tightened. 

“Hey, hey it's okay, it'll be okay- I’ve got you and I’m pretty sure Jarvis will help anyway he can.” 

“I- I ran away from him…” Tony managed to say through his sobbing. 

“Really? Well it’s okay, he’ll find you or I’ll find him, okay?.” Rhodey continued as he rubbed his friend’s back. 

Tony practically clung to James as he cried into his shoulder, “Rhodes, sh- she’s gone. Fucking gone, wh- what am I gonna do? I- I can’t take over my dad’s business- not yet, I’ll bring it down! I’ll de- destroy all his wo- work!.” 

“Hey! Look at me.” Rhodey pulled Tony off him and held him at arm’s length, “If anyone can take over Howard’s work, it’s you. I know for a fact you can do it, but whatever he’s told you in the past, it’s stuck up here.” he said as he tapped on Tony’s temple, “But he was wrong, so wrong. Tony you’re amazing, you’ll be able to do anything you put that amazing genius mind to.” he smiled and hugged Tony close once more. After Tony finally calmed down, Rhodey pulled him off once again, “How about we get you to your room? You’ll need sleep.” 

“Ye- yeah… I just want to lay down and forget everything right now but what about Jarvis?.” 

“Don't worry about that, like I said I'll find him.” Rhodes smiled as he got to his feet and held his hand out to the brunette. 

Tony looked to his friend’s hand and smiled as he took hold of it, “Thanks, I really don’t de- deserve a friend like you.” 

“You shut your mouth, don’t go all gay on me now.” 

"Can't help that I swing both ways." Tony grinned and winked. 

"Oh shut up." Rhodes said nudging him slightly, the two males began to chuckle and soon make their way back to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think in the comments and maybe even leave suggestion on how I can continue it! ^W^


End file.
